


Seven

by BangtanSheWrote



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts army
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hobi - Freeform, Jin - Freeform, OT7, Other, Rm, Yoongi - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, suga - Freeform, tae - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanSheWrote/pseuds/BangtanSheWrote
Summary: Sometimes being in the worlds largest boy band can be overwhelming.OrThe band members unintentionally make Taehyung feel as if he’s a burden but after realizing they make him feel better
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! This is basically just fluff and angst! No romance but some good ole friendship between the guys :) I hope you enjoy!! -Sunny 
> 
> Ps I apologize for any typos!!

Being apart of one of the biggest boy bands in the world was stressful. There was a lot of things going on all the time and sometimes it was hard to handle. Emotions would run wild at times causing arguments that meant nothing. It was hard for anyone to cope with. You would think having six other people around you all the time meant you could always have someone to lean on. But Tae was finding it hard to express his feelings without them being pushed aside. 

Tae started feeling as a bother to the others a few months back. It began when Hoseok scolded him during a dance rehearsal. Tae kept missing the same step over and over. He was tired and it was so hard for him to focus. Hoseok took it so seriously. Tae just felt disappointed in himself. After rehearsal he found himself in Jimin’s room pouting. 

“I-I didn’t mean to mess up.” Tae says. “I don’t know why I can’t get it right.” 

“Just practice more.” Jimin had replied in a monotone voice, his eyes focused on his phone. He wasn’t intentionally brushing Tae off. He too was really tired and stressed. 

“I’ve practiced so much.” Tae sighs heavily. 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Jimin replies. Tae’s eyes widened. His best friend would usually give him words of encouragement and comfort him. 

That night Tae laid in bed and couldn’t help but cry by how overwhelmed he was. 

The next indecent happened a week later. Hoseok has pointed out something that was wrong with Tae’s dancing. Frustrated he decided to go to Namjoon. 

“I don’t know why you’re getting so upset about it. He does it all the time. What’s the difference now?” 

Tae was heartbroken at his leaders words. No comfort or sense of encouragement. 

Things didn’t improve as time went on. After a rehearsal they all voted on dinner. Tae’s vote wasn’t counted for and the rest of the members weren’t phased by it. 

“If you want to eat that for dinner, you can just go get it for take out. We’re eating here.” Yoongi had said. 

So Tae stood in line at the take out place he voted for, alone with a body guard. After getting his food he went back home and ate alone in his room. The rest of the members having fun at the dinner without him. 

When he brought up how it made him feel to Jin later that night, Jin just shrugged. 

“You could’ve ate with us. You chose to eat there.” He had said. 

The next incident happened backstage at an award show. There was a stylist who kept looking at Tae with a weird look on their face. It made Tae uncomfortable. He tried hiding behind Hoseok to get out of their view. 

“I don’t like them.” Tae mumbles gesturing towards the stylist. 

“Why?” Hoseok asks. 

“They keep looking at me weird.” Tae says. Hoseok laughs and Tae feels his heart drop. 

“You literally have no reason to not like them. Not everyone is looking at you.” 

Tae holds back the tears and starts to hold back his feelings. These days he started to walk around with a heavy weight on his chest. He felt as if he didn’t have anyone to go to when he was upset. Maybe he was dramatic at times but that didn’t mean his feelings were invalid. 

He watched as the members would comfort one another over similar situations. He felt hurt that they reacted differently towards him. 

But one member notices the change in Tae. One member that Tae never went to. 

Jungkook. 

A lot of the members avoided telling their issues to Jungkook since the Maknae was always so affected by the others feelings. It would hurt him so much to hear that his members were hurting. They wanted to spare him the pain and sadness that they might project onto him unintentionally. But Jungkook was still able to tell when his members were hurt. 

Jungkook noticed the pout on Tae’s lips when his restaurant choice was rejected. He noticed the tears threatening to spill when Hoseok laughed at him. He noticed the way Tae tugged at his hair in frustration when he messed up a dance move. He noticed Tae leaving Jimin’s room with a disappointed look on his face. 

It took Jungkook a while to work up the courage to say something. He didn’t want to be annoying to his hyung. But in the middle of cooking dinner one night, Jin had told Tae to leave the kitchen because he wasn’t helping and was only making a mess. Tae was clearly trying his best to help his eldest hyung with dinner. He wasn’t the best cook but he wanted to be helpful. 

Jungkook watched as Tae left the kitchen and went straight to his room. He looked at the other members and saw them staring at their phones. 

“Guys,” Jungkook easily gets all of their attention. “I think Tae is upset.”

“Why?” Jimin asks. 

“I don’t know if you guys have realized how you’ve been towards him but it almost seems like you guys aren’t taking what he says into consideration.” Jungkook replies.

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asks. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks when he leaves a conversation with you guys. He looks hurt and upset.” 

“Why would he be upset? We haven’t done anything?” Jimin asks. 

“It’s not intentional. I haven’t talked to him but I feel like he’s really sensitive right now. Haven’t you noticed how quiet he’s being? He’s gone a days without saying two words and no one has said anything. He doesn’t give his opinion anymore. He just shrugs.” Jungkook explains. 

Everyone is quiet for a moment. They all look at each other, deep in thought. Jungkook sighs and stands up from the couch and heads towards Tae’s room. He lightly knocks but doesn’t get an answer. He slowly pushes the door open and peaks inside to see Tae laying in his bed with a TaTa plushie held to his chest and tears running down his face. 

Jungkook’s heart sinks. 

“Hyung?” Jungkook says hesitantly. He walks into the room and closes the door behind him. Tae looks at Jungkook startled and tries to dry his eyes. Jungkook doesn’t waste any time climbing in the bed beside him and hugging his hyung. “It’s okay Tae Tae.” 

“I’m sorry. I-I don’t mean to be annoying.” Tae whimpers and hugs Jungkook back with a tight grip. He didn’t realize how much he needed a hug until this moment. 

“No you’re not annoying. Please don’t ever think that, okay?” 

“I-I just get on everyone’s nerves. I-I can’t say anything.” Tae let’s out a broken sob and Jungkook hugs him tighter. 

“Let it out hyung. I’m right here.” Jungkook rubs Tae’s back and lets him cry as much as he wants. 

They lay like that for a while. Tae finally calms down, now tired from all the crying. They lay in silence, Jungkook soothingly playing with Tae’s hair. There’s a light knock on the door before it’s pushed open. Jimin pokes his head in and smiles nervously. 

“Can we come in?” He asks. Jungkook looks at Tae and Tae nods slowly. All five remaining members come into the room. One after the other they climb into the bed in a huge group hug.

“We’re really sorry Tae.” Jin says. 

“We didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” Jimin says. 

“We love you, please remember that. We don’t ever mean to make you feel like you can’t come to us.” Namjoon says next. 

Tae sniffles. “It’s okay. I-I realized we’re all stressed so maybe you don’t always realize what you’re saying when you do. And I know sometimes I can be dramatic-“

“No Tae. No excuses. We shouldn’t have been so mean to you, okay? We are a family and we should be there for one another. We’re all so sorry.” Jimin cuts him off. The rest of the boys nod in agreement. 

Tae smiles, happy tears now leaving his eyes. “Thank you guys. I love you too.” 

“We’re 7, always.” Namjoon says. Tae smiles his boxy grin. 

“Always.”


End file.
